when the future meets the past!
by micky21
Summary: what if Pikachu came back to sit with Ash while he watches party go on,what if Lucario never came out of the staff but inside Ash and Pikachu were sucked into it sending them to the past. but why are they there?
1. Chapter 1

_**WHEN PAST AND FUTURE meet!**_

_**CHAPTER 1: HELP I'M LOST IN TIME!**_

_In the Kingdom of Cameran in the palace _

The ball was going great, Pikachu had a great time playing with the other Pokemon, but now he just wanted to stay by Ash seeing as he could not enjoy himself like everyone else, so to make his friend happy he sat with him and got to see his friend smile again. But when it came to the fireworks Ash had to do the Aura Guardian pose with Pikachu next to him but suddenly the staff that was given to him by the queen as a reward for winning the match was suddenly acting up and glowing.

"is something the matter?" the queens maid asked to which Ash with all his might trying to hold the thing still "this thing is going crazy" he said but that was the last thing he said before both him and Pikachu got sucked up in the staff or so everyone believe as it dropped to the ground and horror crossed over everyone's faces to see the new Guardian and his friend vanish into thin air.

Even the queen known to all was Lady Eileen and her mime Jr with her maid, among the crowd was May and Brock in shock at what they saw all everyone was thinking is what could have happened to them.

_In a different time…_

In the middle of the forest a training session was going on, the Pokemon who was practicing using his aura but moving out the way of moving logs on ropes while his master and teacher watched by the side lines a proud smile on his face. "Well done Lucario, you can stop now" so the Pokemon did and took the blind fold off looking at his master then gave a small smile. _"Thank you master"__ it replied and just as they were leaving the area both felt a large aura but then it suddenly went faint._

"_Master did you feel that too?"__ Lucario asked_

"Yes, we must find it before something bad happens" Sir Aaron said before both used there skills to sense the aura but what they were going to find was not just aura.

"Man, what happened to us?" Ash asked as he came around that's when he noticed Pikachu awake and watching him which he jumped in Ash arms both smiling [Ash had forgot that he still wore the costume or for some reason his backpack with his cloths and things where in it] that was when Sir Aaron and Lucario found them what shocked the both of them was, a young boy look almost like Sir Aaron and have the same aura plus the same cloths on.

"_Master can you sense his aura?"__ Lucario asked _which his master nodded as they watched the boy get up dusting his pants off grabbing a strange bag putting it over his shoulder before his Pokemon jumped on his other shoulder with a smile on his face.

"Well guess we suck here, so let's go look around" he said to his Pokemon who replied back _"_pika" lifting it paw in the air in a punch smiling making the boy smile back and for some reason he found the boy's smile gave Sir Aaron a strange feeling inside. But before the boy could leave Lucario jumped out the bushes they were hiding behind followed by Sir Aaron, the noise they made alerted the Pokemon and jumped off his friend's shoulder with sparks on its cheeks that also caused the boy to look behind him and notice them. In this surprise the boy did not notice a hill behind him and fell backward and crying out "Pikachu!" The rodent ran after him crying back "Pika Pi!"

Both Lucario and Aaron found themselves at the hill as the boy fell on the ground with many scratches his Pokemon just made it there by jumping light jumps across the small rocks and now was by his masters side shacking him to wake up. Lucario and Sir Aaron finally found themselves at his side Lucario explained they meant no harm to 'his friend' as the Pokemon put it, while Aaron look at him and sighed "he'll will be fine but we should return to the palace" he said picking Ash up and carrying on his back with both Pokemon following him as well.

It was not long when they got to the palace that Lucario noticed Pikachu's confused face as if he was just here and now it looked a little different but also worried of his friend. Once they entered Lady Rin walked up to Sir Aaron "oh you are back and brought such a sweet Pokemon, but what is on your back Sir Aaron?" the queen asked

When he show her the boy, the queen had her hands on her face in shock "I shall send a healer, well you take him to the guest room" she said so Aaron, Lucario and Pikachu went to the guest room. he then place the boy on the bed taking the cape and hat off of him it was not long when the healer came in cleaning the wounds, once the heal finishing cleaning his wounds and left the room did the little mouse Pokemon lay by his side just waiting.

Lucario and Sir Aaron stood by the wall waiting for him to stir but all the well wanting answers like; how he got here? What was his name? Why did he dress like Sir Aaron and most importantly why did he have the same aura as Aaron?

"Pi?" the little Pokemon said which brought the both of them out their thoughts when they saw the boy start to wake and slowly get up to look around which was not a big room and had one large window, a closet, a side table and the bed he found himself on with Pikachu by his side. "I guess I must have imagined the whole thing or I just fell really hard. Because I could have sworn I saw-"but Ash could not finish his sentence as Sir Aaron and Lucario came towards them

"Sorry, if we alarmed you earlier but we just felt something strange about your aura. My name is Sir Aaron and this is my student Lucario" Sir Aaron _"you have the same aura as Sir_ _Aaron and you are dresses as him why" _Lucario asked as they both stared at the boy who looked down at his cloths. Still the boy said nothing and Sir Aaron thought maybe he needed time to rest more so he and Lucario began to walk away. But before Sir Aaron closed the door he took one last look at the boy hold his Pokemon looking at it confused. So here was Ash stuck in time with the legendary Sir Aaron Guardian of Aura and Lucario his faithful student; yes lost in time with none of his friends or the rest of his Pokemon just Pikachu who was just as scared and confused as Ash.

Mean well in the main hall looking in one of the mirrors Sir Aaron looked at himself over and over like he was searching for an answerto why the strange boy looked like him or why they shared same aura but nothing was answering his questions. Aaron sent to give word to Lady Rin the boy was wake but had not spoken "you wonder if he some how related to you? Aren't you?" a voice said which he knew was only was Lady Rin's maid with Lucario beside her.

"it's just he looks so much like me, when I was younger and how he has the same aura makes me question if he was parent of my family in the country" he answered back "then you should go speak with them just to ask them if it's true" this time it was Lady Rin which Sir Aaron faced worried but deep down he knew that Guardians with Aura and not to have a family or yet even see their family unless they were under attack.

"it would not matter as my family past away long ago after become a Guardian of Aura" he replied back _"Master, I am sorry that you lost you family" _Lucario said bowing his head but Aaron waved it off smiling the turned to the window beside him to see the Tree of Beginning so did Lucario and Lady Rin. Her maid went to check on the boy as it was getting dark, before long night came and everyone went to sleep but Ash who woke to his hungry stomach.

**/To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

_**When past and the future meet!**_

_**Chapter 2: what is Aura?**_

_In the palace_

Everyone was asleep but Ash was so confused how his things were with him or how both got sucked up in the staff and landed back when Sir Aaron still live with a very moody Pokemon? Suddenly his stomach growling awaking his partner who also felt hungry, so just like that he got up placing the boots of his costume on and Pikachu on his shoulder before walking out not bothering to change into his normal cloths or the ones the maid put out for him so he would not look like Sir Aaron.

"Man, this place is bigger and dark then when we went to find costumes for the ball" Ash said out loud not even thinking where he was going just hoping it will lead to the kitchen and find a bit of light that could at lest show them where they were. "Pikachu, I think we lost" Ash said to his pal who nod back; not long did they find themselves in the same room as Sir Aaron was in with Lady Rin and Lucario not long ago, they stopped in the middle of the room looking straight at the thorn, that had just a empty chair and different paintings then before.

Both just stood there staring, not even hearing footsteps behind them or that the sun shone that meant it was morning. All they saw was_; many people dancing the night away, Lady Eileen and her mane jr. to the side where his Pokemon danced together plus May with a tall gentleman and Max eating away at the dining table, then they saw himself sitting on the throne with the staff in his hands with the queens maid watching his every move to not make a fool as the new Guardian of Aura [which he still had no idea what it was, but Sir Aaron and Lucario kept saying he shared it with the Guardian of Aura himself]_

But just then did he feel something warm touch his skin or his cloths rather, he turned around to see the sun. It was shining down on them and the wind blowing. Both looked at each other and gave a smile, the thing about sun rise and sunset for them was just a reminder of how much time they spent watching with his friends or the Pokemon "young man! What are you doing out of bed? You have not properly healed yet" the voice of the queens maid said causing Ash to fall on his butt wincing while his Pikachu landed beside him. Both looked up to see not only the maid but Queen Rin, Sir Aaron and Lucario watching as he starting to stand up so did Pikachu but this time stood on his high legs beside Ash's shoes.

"Oh, um sorry Lady Eileen but we were just exploring" Ash lied about the last piece cause he didn't want to admit that they really came down here was to find something to eat "I'm sorry, but my name is Lady Rin. Why would you call me Lady Eileen?" the queen asked

Ash turned around back to the thorn the others followed where he was staring at but only saw the chair and the paintings beside it; _again he saw what happen before coming here, he was finally joined by Pikachu when the queen Eileen said last tribute to Sir Aaron and what he did for the people of Cameron, when fireworks went off did the staff shack like crazy as he told the maid before light engulfed them and the staff fell to the ground. _"Young man, the queen asked you a question" the maid said firmly when Ash looked back trying to answer that question. "You see, that's kinda hard to explain" Ash replied looking at everyone before looking at Pikachu "Pikachu." it said back at him just as upset, yet they would not tell anyone but both Lucario and Sir Aaron felt it.

"well, you could at least tell us your name before we head for breakfast and you can tell us how you got here or how Sir Aaron and Lucario found you in those cloths" Lady Rin said Ash quickly thought for a name that would not go down in history line like the Chosen one that he was in the Orange Islands.

"It's Ashton and this is my Partner Pikachu" Ash said quickly covering his true identity, ash promised he tell Pikachu why he did not say his real name instead. who gave a nod as his partner now climbed up to sit on his shoulder which Ash give a small laugh yet another thing Sir Aaron found strange about 'Ashton' now only knowing his name, that he was so good with Pokemon but Lucario who seamed to distrust the boy for some reason.

**A little late in the dinning room**

Lady Rin and Sir Aaron had started eating well with the boy and his Pikachu, who got to eat half the boy's food, but when the boy finished his food and he asked if there was more, which Lady Rin just smiled at him then asked one of the servant to get another plat with eggs, bacon, two slices of toast and glass of juice. One thing though was on everyone's mind was why does he have the same aura as Aaron.

"So Ashton where are you from?" Sir Aaron asked at this time Lucario came in after eating in the kitchen as soon as he asked, Lady Rin and her maid turned to look at Ash as he put down his glass of juice his Pikachu though kept eating but was listening; "from Pallet Town" he replied just another thing to not be in history books.

"I've been to many places but this is the first time I've heard of it, have you heard of this place Lucario?" Sir Aaron asked

"_No master, I too, have been to many places around the country but this is the first time hearing of this place" _Lucario answered honestly but he did feel the boy was just telling them things they wanted to hear, so he would not get in trouble by Sir Aaron who he could sense was growing fond of the boy. This was another reason Lucario distrusted the boy cause Sir Aaron was not to quick to befriend a person as far as Lucario was aware of.

"May I go and change, I feel like I'm a copying Sir Aaron in these cloths?" Ash asked to be honest with these cloths on only made him feel like Sir Aaron and not Ash the next Pokemon Master "yes, of course, Sir Aaron would you kindly show him back to his room so he can change, then you can show him around Cameran" Lady Rin Asked

"Of Course, my Lady" Sir Aaron replied thinking this was a great way to see if Ashton knew what aura was. So Lucario and him showed Aston back to his room and then waited outside till he was changed in new cloths; but when he came out he looked not from around her as he wore long baggy blue pants, a black shirt under a dark blue and white sweat shirt, with strange shoes and fingerless black glove with green at his wrists and a cap with red and black around the middle with a half green circle and his friend on his shoulder holding on his head.

"that is a strange outfit Ashton" Sir Aaron said when the teen looked at the two sliming back "yeah, these are the cloths my mother made for me for my journey" he replied so the boy had a mother but what of the father; the four of them walked out the place towards the fields that lead to the village but all the while he asked Ashton many questions leading to the aura one.

"_So what is a Pokemon Master?" _ Lucario asked

"well, it is when you go around the world finding about new Pokemon and training them once you become friends with them, but so use them as helpers and help fight battles who use Pokemon as slaves or to hurt other Pokemon" at the last part both Lucario and Aaron saw Aston ball his fist in front of him and frowning like he knew about this kinda of things or been in the battle. Which worried Aaron to know a young boy would get in the middle of a war and not worrying of his safety but of the safety of Pokemon.

"Ashton, I must ask you, do you know what aura is?" Sir Aaron asked which he got a confused face from both boy and his friend on his shoulder "not really" he replied but just as he said this a large explosion went of near the village

"_Sir Aaron, what was that?" _ Lucario asked

"I'm not sure Lucario but we need to find out, lets go" he replied as the four set off the place towards the danger was with smoke coming from it; it did not take long before they were at the hill of the Village and Villages running away in fear.

"_Master what must we do?" _Lucario asked they could both sense a dark force behind this and it was coming this way, they did not notice Ash and Pikachu run down the hill till it was too later causing a strange panic in Aaron. They ran after the two closing in to the dark force.

**/To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

_**When the past and the future meet!**_

_**Chapter 3: The Aura Hunters & The Chosen one**_

_In the Village;_

People were screaming and running here and there. But no sign of Ashton or Pikachu, with the dark force just a few meters away and for some strange reason Sir Aaron felt that it wanted Ashton, maybe because it too could sense his Aura. "ah, if it isn't the famous Sir Aaron and his student Lucario" a voice said in a cold tone almost scary but the two stood their ground as they looked up and saw a masked man with black and dark purple robs on him with a very dark aura around him that it was almost making the two back away in fear.

Dark aura or magic can change good aura in mere seconds that is what worried him over Ashton. "Why are you here Hunter of Aura?" the man came out the cloud of smoke around him due to the smoke from the village, with another smirk on his face staring straight at the two who noticed beside him was a Pokemon like a large cat with a gold jewel on his forehead and his whole coat of fur was light yellow and hissed at them.

"Where is the boy? Aaron, I know he is staying inside the palace" the Hunter said

"I shall not tell you where he is ever! Why would you want him, his just a boy" Aaron said little did he know Lucario see Ash pull a person out a building just as it collapsed with burned marks on him while his Pikachu was calling all Pokemon who ran in the wrong place to hide _"Master, I found the boy, he's helping the villagers" _Lucario whispered to Sir Aaron who looked up quickly seeing the boy push a piece of wood that trapped young pichu's and his partner called them out the fire place just as Ash fell on his knees tired but in that moment the Hunter followed his gaze and laughed causing Sir Aaron and Lucario to look back at him in fear that he spotted Ashton.

"I see, the boy is back in his normal cloths and in running out of air in the smoke, I would watch him if I were you Sir Aaron" Hunter replied confusing him "what do you mean his normal cloths? He choose to place them on due to not look like me." Aaron replied "Lucario, go get the boy out the fire before he dies" He told Lucario who bowed before running between the rubble and fire to find Ash though his Aura, since he could not spot him or feel Pikachu or hear Pikachu crying out to Ash to wake up as logs were falling around them.

"He will not survive before your student finds him. I know more about Ash then you may think and why he is here" Hunter said as an explosion went off behind him but he did not more unlike Aaron who covered his eyes for a moment to find Hunter before him grabbing his cape "but I can not allow you to interfere in my work to take his aura" Hunter said which made a fearful face to know he was going to face dark magic placed in him. But just as the ball of dark magic got close to his chest a large ball of light destroy it causing both to look and see Ash barely standing with Lucario behind him and Pikachu on all fours cheeks sparking.

"Let…let him go…or you will face me and my Pokemon!" Ash cried almost falling forward _"sir Ashton, don't move or you will hurt yourself" _that was the first time that Ash heard Lucario call him 'Sir' unlike the times he would call him 'human' like Mewtwo or 'Ash' it kinda felt weird to him to hear it, but right now he knew Lucario was right he was pushing his strength but Sir Aaron did not die this way so he needed to keep it from changing or who knew what would happen. But what he did know was his so called aura was the only thing keeping him from falling down and he had this feeling all of them could feel it mostly Lucario and Pikachu, after all Pro. Oak did say 'Pokemon are more intone with nature then we are'

"so the Trainer lives, I bet your aura is the only thing keeping you awake" the man said dropping sir Aaron who winced and Lucario came to his side to help his master up well Ash chattered his teeth together hands in fists and Pikachu began to growl and sparks enough larger; both Lucario and his Master saw this and this made them start to question like 'why did he call him ash? Or how he knew he was from some place else unlike them and why call him a trainer not a boy?'

"Who are you and what do you want from Sir Aaron?" Ask asked unhappy but his responded was just a laughter "stupid boy, it's not the Guardian of Aura; it's you that my master wants chosen one." At the end Ash stepped back knowing only people who knew this was people in the future and he saw Aaron's face frown in confusion.

"Pikachu, Iron Tale!" was all he could do but felt his strength dying on him quickly but despite not wanting to live Ash he obeyed and just like that he knocked the cat Pokemon out and ready for another attack. Both Lucario and Sir Aaron watched in awe but felt the aura fading in Ash disappearing quickly "pretty impressive but I can sense you about to pass out, so I'll give you one more time to live then come back but before I come here Sir Aaron" he though a stone and a glass orb at them who caught the stuff quickly and just as a last attack he sent Ash a ball of power straight at him but cause he had no strength left Pikachu pushed his master down and slowly the rolled down near a pond that Aaron took Lucario once in a while to relax.

With a big splash both feel in slowly but surely Ash sunk down then Pikachu as he had just as much burnt marks as Ash after saving as many villager as possible, when Aaron looked up the hunter was gone leaving smoke before Lucario and Aaron ran down to Ash and Pikachu pulling them out but no movement or aura to be sensed.

"Lucario, we have to put some of our aura in their bodies" Aaron told his student but Lucario frowned and pointed to the Tree of Begging telling him Mew lived there and can use his powers to help save them, so they carried both Ash and Pikachu to the Tree of Begging trying to find mew.

**Mew saw them coming and brought them to base of the tree.**

"_Mew we request for you to use your powers to heal them" _Lucario asked as he did the talking well Sir Aaron place both down next to one another and just in a second he felt Ash's Aura again but faded just as fast as it came; since Lucario could understand Mew they spoke to one another and once in a while Aaron would ask what the creature said and Lucario who happily reply to his master.

Right now Mew closed his eyes hands over the two with a green light around them healing them and seeing things that did not happen in this time; it was then the globe shown hovering over to Mew and the tablet began to speak through the globe. **'Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice or Lightening; lest these Titans wreak destruction open the world in which they clash.**

**Though the waters great Guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail**

**Thus the earth will turn to Ash. O, Chosen one, into your hands bring together the three.**

**Their treasures combined, the beast of the sea.**

**From the trio of islands, ancient spheres shall you take, **

**For between life and death, O the difference you'll make.**

**Climb to the shine to write what is wrong,**

**And the world will be healed by the Guardians Song'**

"_it is one of the bravest things he did to save not just humans but Pokemon alike" Mew said but to Sir Aaron it sounded more like this "mew, mew…mew, mew mew, mew"_ "Lucario what did he say?"

"_he, said Ashton did more then save the humans but the Pokemon too, by his own will of power and I'm guessing he did not do it alone" _Just as Lucario said that they heard a beautiful melody playing but not one they knew; it seemed to wake the two up just a bit and they could feel his aura arise again "Mew, is Aston this boys real name? And what kind of trainer is he? Why did Hunter call him the Chosen one?" Sir Aaron asked

To answer his questions the orb glowed again but this time they saw thing that they did not believe was real; their were many friends around him as he walked many miles and throwing a ball at creatures who turned into his friends, many times he would jump of cliffs or attack people who took his friends most of all his Pikachu; they all called him Ash but a young beautiful women with brown hair and had a mime to help out who called him 'hi honey' or 'how's my Pokemon master' it was clear she was his mother but it looked like he had no father. Which explained why Aaron felt so protective over the boy; another boy with spiky brown hair always seemed to insult Ash which got him fired up calling him 'Ashy-boy' or 'Loser'.

They saw how he beat many people in battles just to win a badge for some reason and when it came to goodbyes, he hide his face under his cap to let them fall, but what they noticed about every event was he jumped in action before think; in one time got himself turned to stone and Mew was there so was another kind, funny enough the tear from all Pokemon went to the boy turning back it was his friend who saved him in the end.

**/to be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

_**When the past and the future meet!**_

_**Chapter 4: the Hunters of Aura & the Chosen one part 2!**_

**In the Tree of Begging's**

Mew was almost finish healing them as they could sense Ash's and Pikachu's Aura's, it was like watching this boy's life go by and the dangers he went though to save those close to him. [What Aaron could not figure out why Ash or Ashton saved his life as they barely knew one another or did the boy know something about Aaron that he chose to fight the Hunter alone?]

Just as Mew was going to show how Ash got here, he chose to give Sir Aaron a flower but not just any flower "a Time flower?" Aaron asked as the green light around Pikachu and Ash faded then turned to Lucario _"mew, mew, mew…mew, mew, mew" _Mew told him so Lucario turned to his Master who was confused as why the flower did not want to open [only people with Aura could open them even the Hunters of Aura could]

"_master, Mew said only the chosen one could open it, as it is his memory and he has the same Aura as you" _Lucario told his Master just as Mew put it, but they still could not believe a boy his age was as powerful as Hunter said or why they called him the Chosen one. Their thoughts were interrupted by moans, meaning the two awoke "where…where am I? Huh? Mew?" Ash said sitting half way up still in pain but tried not to show so did Pikachu, who looked equally confused.

"Easy there, you really pushed yourself back there. Luckily Mew was able to heal you, though it seems you know him" Sir Aaron said steadying Ash who watched the pink cat flying around them happily even Pikachu gave a smile but just like Sir Aaron, Lucario helped Pikachu up.

"Yeah, I met it once but I can't remember where" Ash replied

"_Master I think we should return to the palace" _Lucario said which Sir Aaron nods before turning to Ash "can you walk?" Ash took two steps before his legs caved in on him _"Pika Pi!" _Pikachu called to his partner who just gave a weak smile.

"I'll take that as a no, anyway thank you Mew and I shall keep all the things till they need to be used again"

"see ya Mew" Ash replied followed by a wave from Lucario carrying Pikachu and Ash was pulled on Sir Aaron's back for the journey back; unknown to them was shadows watch carefully mostly Ash and Sir Aaron.

"_**Sir, when must we grab the boy and his creature?" Hunter's voice asked**_

"_**when he is healed and learned his true Aura" Replied a strong malice voice most likely the boss but in the shadows it was hard to tell "but, I know the boy has met the time Pokemon Dialga, so we must be careful not to alert him" he added**_

"_**Sir, what of Sir Aaron and Lucario? What if the boy makes sure the history of this country does not change?" a woman voice asked this time both servants waited for the order but they only got a cry of creepy laugh before saying "that is why, when the Guardian of Aura is not around you grab the boy and his pet, the boy will do anything to save his little friend." **_

_**Back at the palace…**_

They arrived back to the Palace only to find it empty for some reason, but they could feel a powerful presence in the throne room, so as rushed in the room finding the queen by the side of the room with Guards around her. Once they got in, Sir Aaron put Ash down and Pikachu jumped out Lucario's arms back on Ash's shoulders staring at this strange glowing Pokemon that looked like Mew and just like in Ash's memory.

Ash knew who it was so did Pikachu, as it stared at everyone until it found Ash and came towards him which both Aaron and Lucario jumped in front of them both sending an Aura attack but it just deflected it and using it's powers, he lifted the two up sending them to the side with such might that Ash quickly stood up standing in it's way to keep anyone from harms way.

"Why are you here Mewtwo?" Ash asked arms out to shield Sir Aaron and the Queen, who both looked at the boy strangely because this was the second time Ash through himself in danger to save him. Lucario on the other hand, was wondering maybe something in that Time flower was the true reason Ashton/Ash as in his memories called him; helped his Master, helped the Villagers and still he could not understand the true meaning of a Pokemon Master or why his friend never left his side; not that Lucario could do the same for Sir Aaron.

"_**They know you are here, they are coming."**_ It replied

"What are you talking about? Who knows?" Ash cried out no longer remembering people around him or his Pokemon worried on his shoulder "Mewtwo, please tell who are these Hunters." He cried out again

"_**They have been sent to destroy all Aura Guardians, you may not be a Guardian but you know that only the chosen one can bring forth the two Pokemon of Time and Space. Dialga and Palkia can sense your presence being in danger and are coming that is why the Hunters are going to take you down before**_ _**things shall unfold"**_ Mewtwo replied slowly faded causing Ash running towards it so it won't leave him.

"What can I do? How can I stop them?" Ash asked just as Mewtwo faded but could be heard the last bit "_**search your heart, that showed me how to fight for what was right" **_and it was silent as Ash stood there arms to his sides head down so that no one could see what he was feeling. It was then Lady Rin walked up to Ash with Sir Aaron and Lucario, she sent her guards back telling them she has Sir Aaron and Lucario to protect her, so they did.

"Sir Ashton, are you alright? How did you know that Pokemon?" Lady Rin asked

"Ashton, I must ask is that your true name or is it Ash?" Sir Aaron asked which Ash flinched as did Pikachu [it was like they both shared the same thoughts or acted the same] "forgive me, but I did not want people to know my real Name. My name is Ash actually, but don't get mad at me, if you knew what reason I was here then you might change things before they happen" Ash explain before turning half way looking really worried and scared of everyone around him but his Pokemon who jumped in his arms shaking his head [as to say 'trust him, trust us please]

"_So you lied to my Master! You should not stay in the palace; you shall bring danger to Lady Rin and everyone in here!" _Lucario exclaimed but only to get a shout back from Pikachu who still sat in Ash's arms with a fist _"pika, pika, pika…Pikachu!" _

"_Then if he is so important, why, why must he hide his true name?!"_

"_Pika, pika pi, pika pika chu!"_

"_To not be known by others, to harm Sir Aaron and Lady Rin?"_

"_Pika."_

"_fine."_

"if you want" Ash started as he turned to face Lucario, Lady Rin and Sir Aaron; but could not bring himself to look at their faces so like before he hide his eye so hide what he felt [to be honest, it was like he betrayed a good friend, whenever he looked at Sir Aaron, he saw apart of himself and Lady Rin was like Lady Eileen but one with for a story book, Lucario was kind of like his one Pokemon who disobeyed him all the time but soon came to respect Ash] "I will pack my things and go out to find a place that will not bring danger to Cameran" he finished

Sir Aaron took one quick look at Lady Rin and saw the worry she saw for the boy, who only wanted to keep them all safe, regardless of what may happen if he told the truth, he turn to Lucario and saw a mixture of distrust and was thinking of what the yellow mouse said to him. Finally he looked at Ash and in what he thought saw a tear run down his face or it might be him to confused to what he should do to Ash, on one hand he could lock him in prison for dishonesty to the queen or help understand Ash and to help him use his Aura.

Just as Ash was going to up to pack his things when Lady Rin called causing him to stop "if what you say is true, then I shall let you stay but only if you don't hide anymore things from us" Ash turned and gave a small smile so did Pikachu "I will, as a Pokemon master" he replied back _"pika!"_

After that she left only have Lucario and Sir Aaron looking at them, which Sir Aaron stared at Ash who stared back. Both felt a need to watch each others backs it was then Aaron felt his hand holding something that he got from mew 'only he can use it, when he learns to control Aura and when the time is right' that is what Lucario said after speaking with Mew.

"Ash, I shall show you the ways of Aura, to protect you when those Hunters come" Aaron said shocking not only Lucario but Ash and Pikachu "why would you do that?" Ash asked

"You saved me twice today and Lucario. So I owe you that much" he replied honestly which Ash gave a bigger smile before looking at Pikachu thinking this could help him out before Palkia and Dialga come as Mewtwo said "thanks a lot"

"now go rest, tomorrow we shall train like Lucario does, but fore now Lucario and I have some studying to do" he told Ash who nod then turned walking back to his room just as Sir Aaron pulled out the flower which Lucario saw and knew what his Master was planning to do. They went to the library and looked up many books on these Pokemon that creature said and what that chosen one meant. After much studying Lucario found a book on the two Pokemon and what they looked like.

"_Master, this says that, Palkia is the Guardian of space that can travel through dimensions and can create illusions. But Dialga is the Guardian of Space that can travel in time and Dimensions like Palkia but also send people or it's self through time. But if both were to find one another in a dimension, they could create the whole war between worlds" _Lucario said pointing to the pictures one the page which Sir Aaron looked at this creature that almost like giant dragons, one was blue the other was pink strange before. They knew it they were in scrolls that held, what they hoped would be something on the chosen one.

"Lucario I found something like in that orb showed" it had three beautiful birds of kind, one blue glittery bird controller of ice, the next was a strange yellow bird with black at the tip of it's wings controller of lightening, the last was a bird on fire that was red and yellow, controller of fire; they each had a orb in their shrines in three different mountains with one large one in front of them that was to hold all three orbs with a strange creature protecting the shrine surrounded by rock pillars.

Last but not least was a strange creature that travels under sea around those islands mostly white silk skin with blue parts on its back called the beast of the sea. In that moment a tone of that melody began to play that could calm any creatures.

But as it began to play the door opened slowly with two shadows coming from it, at first they thought it was the hunters but was surprised at the person who stood there "Lugia's melody" he said

**To be continued…**

**Watch out the next might be when the Time Flower opens! Thanks for the reviews and till next time keep reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**When the past and the future meet!**_

_**Chapter 5: the art in learning Aura and being a Pokemon master!**_

Boy, if Ash ever thought this Aura training was as hard as catching and training Pokemon, then he was so wrong it was way harder and the first one was one Ash did not want to do, Sir Aaron told him that he had to try and punch him so that it would show how much strength he had. He only replied back not on his guard or anything "but, I would feel totally bad about it" the next thing he knew he was sliding on his back till he hit the tree.

Lucario told Pikachu this is the first way to start the warm up and first lessen, after that Pikachu was cheering on the sideline something Sir Aaron and Lucario was not use too, to see a Pokemon cheer with a leaf saying over and over 'pika pi, pika, pi' like a chant which gave the boy spirit cause soon Aaron was about to hit the ground.

"Much better, your friend helps you a lot by cheering like that"

"yeah, but it goes both ways when he has to battle" Ash said and he really wished he did not say it, cause Sir Aaron paused looking at the two even Lucario stared at them strangely "I mean…when I need help" he tried to finish but still the look was there. Sir Aaron was no fool to know when someone was lying and Ash's Aura was glowing like crazy so was Pikachu's plus they both shared the same worried faces. But none the less Lucario and Sir Aaron would find out what he meant and what the Hunter meant by trainer.

In all of Cameran there was only one thing people knew was, Aura users not Trainers or the Chosen one, or strange Pokemon only one boy knew who that was and was far from afraid. "Let's continue the next lessen before relaxing" at those words Ash sighed in relief so did his partner before standing in a fight pose.

"Ready when you are." Ash said with a smirk bouncing like a little boy seeing a wonderful thing passing by, so Sir Aaron did the same and before they knew it the battle was on; the next kinda scared both Pikachu and Ash as they watched Lucario blind folded dodging on coming logs on ropes with Sir Aaron arms folded watching proudly not a worry on his face. "ok, Lucario, now lets see if young Ash can do it" as Lucario took of the blind fold to stand next to his master only to see Ash go white.

"Are you joking, I'll be killed and besides Lucario has done this more then me, plus he knows Aura and I don't!" Ash yelled trying to make his point across. "yes, but this is way we need to train you, if the Hunters catch you" Sir Aaron tried to reason but just as a child Ash grabbed the blind fold tying over his eyes. Then pulled his cap backwards like it was how he handled hard things. Again his little Pokemon cheered Lucario told Sir Aaron what he was saying 'you can do it Ash' over and over.

Now as Ash stood in the middle where logs would come from, his mind began to wonder about his friends, his Pokemon; how he'd get home? And what was so important about this Hunter? how did Mewtwo know about Palkia and Dialga? Was it possible they knew one another, nah that was impossible the two Pokemon of Space and Time were way longer here then Mewtwo?

Ash had not realized the logs had long set lose and he was not even thinking or trying to use his aura; it was like the Aura itself was moving him cause Ash was surrounded by blue Aura and it was growing, Pikachu began to worry and knew the only way to stop Ash was to Attack him. Aaron and Lucario could do nothing but stare as the logs stopped **'**_master, what is happening?'_Lucario asked

"I don't know, I've never in my life as a Guardian of Aura seen such Aura., I don't know if even Ash knows this is happening…" he could not finish his sentence cause suddenly they saw Ash yelled as something fast rammed into him sending Ash into a tree out cold, all blue Aura gone only Pikachu turning back to normal from this yellow charger. Standing next to his master in a sad stand watching him when Lucario and Sir Aaron came over Lucario asked '_Pikachu, what was that?'_

'_Pika, pika pi, Pikachu chu'_

'_But did you not go over board?'_

'_Chu'_

'_Well master is he alright?'_

"Yes Lucario, he just got knocked out. But why did Pikachu do that to his Master?" Sir Aaron asked Lucario looked at the little mouse jump on his masters lap laying down on it with sorrowful eyes _'he said, it was the only thing that helps Ash out'_they sat by Ash till he woke and looked around confused "aren't we still training? And why does my body feel like I was hit by a rock Pokemon?"

"Good to have you back, you were using too much aura and your little buddy here rammed you into the tree to stop you. What were you thinking about?" Aaron asked Ash who looked at his sleeping friend on his lap and smiled running a hand on Pikachu's back which woke him up "nothing much, just my friends and what Mewtwo said plus the Hunter guy, why?"

"Your aura grows as you think about something of important and it's not a good thing. It could cause great damage not just to the things around you but your body itself too" Sir Aaron said making both trainer and Pokemon stare in fear and horror "so it was good your Pokemon stopped you when you began to glow dangerously close" Sir Aaron finished looking dead serious, when they got up they were heading for a hot spring that got both Ash and Pikachu glad they took a break.

After thinking to himself about Ash and his strange ways, like how he through all his cloths off but his short then, both him and Pikachu jumped in and came out feeling like nothing in the world could harm them, Sir Aaron took off his gloves, hat and boots before sitting on the side, it took a while before he got Lucario to sit down next to him _'pika? Pika pi!'_

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked but was answered when his friend pointed up the cliff "a flower?" Ash asked himself before climb as the good climber he was, to Misty and Brock. When Ash said flower Lucario and Sir Aaron saw a Time Flower and Ash was climbing to it like the cliff was nothing. 'he must have learned lots of things like climbing high things' Sir Aaron thought but his thoughts were broken when a small peace of the cliff gave away under ash. The flower went down too but Pikachu caught it well Ash fell in the water that made a wave and a half almost drowning his partner.

When Ash came out with the help of Sir Aaron well Lucario helped Pikachu out who still held the flower "you alright Ash?" Sir Aaron asked who sat Ash next to his cloths that slowly dried himself off with a towel by Aaron "yeah, just another cliff fall hah, hah" Ash replied putting his cloths on but just as he was going to put his hat on Pikachu came up to him holding the flower who took it and Just like that the world around them seemed to be watching Ash's fall all over again, then it was over.

"What just happened?" Ash asked still holding the flower a little frightened

"It is called a Time Flower; it can show you what happened in the past for a few moments." Sir Aaron replied as he and Lucario watched Ash's face in confusion and worry like there was a flower that showed how they got here [which Sir Aaron still had and kept with him in case something like this happened] "so…what if I find a flower that got me here, how does it work?" Ash finally asked

"_Only Aura uses and Hunters can use them. That is why your friend could not open it when he caught it" _Lucario explained getting a confused look from both the boy and his Pokemon partner; it was not long before they began to head back to the palace when smoke surrounded them making Pikachu and Ash worried while Aaron and Lucario surrounded them from harms way.

_A clap was heard before the Hunter from before stepped out of the smoke with a female this time, she wore a old fashion maidens dress all in scarlet red with long black hair some covered her one side of the face while the rest hung lose she also had a head band just around her forehead. "truly wonderful to see you up and fighting again boy" Hunter said before gesturing to the women beside him "my Sister Dawn, I do believe you had a friend with the same name, am I correct" Ash could not believe what he was hearing or seeing she did look a little like Dawn but unlike his friend this women had anger and pure bad vibes coming off her like a wave but ten times worse, it was making him sick as his vision became slowly out of focus._

"Ash are you ok?!" Aaron asked as he noticed Ash was pale like in the fire "what are you doing to him!" Aaron snapped back at the girl seeing her focus harden and a smirk on her face. "Who me? just looking into his soul. It is quiet pure but many battles have left him scared but one is forgotten or erased" she replied

"What would you know about me and my past?" Ash snapped bring him back to his normal self, well as normal as he can get around his friends or others; both the hunters smiled at each other then back at their targets. It kinda reminded him of Jessie and James from Team Rocket that took every opportunity to steal his Pikachu. Though the women was about Misty's age and had Dawn's name she sure was to confident in her work to take him down and take Lucario and Sir Aaron down to not bother with their plans, just like Team Rocket does.

"I don't care who you working for, you won't be taking us out! Not with out a battle against me." Ash replied with Pikachu on his shoulder yelling out too _"Pika! Pika pi Pikachu pika" _only Lucario knew what it said and it was not a good thing _[if you want to battle then fight me__and my master or just leave before I hurt you!]_ not that the Hunters cared they just came to collect the boy not battle him but if he chose it this way then so be it. At least Sir Aaron and Lucario could see the boy for what he was and not some boy with the same Aura as Sir Aaron.

"Fine, then my brother will challenge you to a battle, if I win you and your Pokemon comes with us" the evil Dawn said

"And if I win, you leave us and everyone in the village alone!" Ash challenged

The boy was agreeing to do something that both Hunter and his sister knew and the thing that worried Aaron was Ash and Pikachu losing to whatever this challenge was. But maybe this might answer his questions; Lucario would explain what ash's Pokemon say; not long where they standing in a clearing Ash and Pikachu on one side on the other side was Hunter but his sister stood behind him smiling arms crossed. Sir Aaron and Lucario where behind Ash as both sides had a Pokemon out each.

"One Pokemon each, no time limit" Said Dawn

"Ready boy?" Hunter taunted

"You will wish to crossing our paths" Ash threatened

'_Pika, pika and pika, pi, Pikachu!'_

"_Umbreon, umbre Umbreon." _

'Ambrimon, reminds me of Gary's Pokemon, still I know how to battle this one since I battle Gary' Ash thought as he stared at this Pokemon but to Sir Aaron and Lucario this was a new Pokemon they had yet to know of, but by both Ash and Pikachu's faces was that they knew it pretty well. "Lucario what did they say?" Aaron asked

'_the Pikachu told the other, if it wants a battle then they should either run or be prepare to battle' _Lucario replied as Aaron stared at him for a while then looked back at Ash and his Pikachu both glaring like they would fight to the death if so happened. Problem was neither Aaron or Lucario could help or Ash would lose the battle before it started and this battle looked like it was Pokemon vs. Pokemon with their owners in control of the battle commands.

"_the other said, that if he can back up that talk" _Lucario told his master who looked beyond worried now; so here they were fists of joy and anger this was what Dawn enjoyed the most was watching people and Pokemon fight till they are unable to stand anymore. Strange thing was the boy they were to come capture had so much positive energy and power in Aura it took a lot of her powers to keep his away from her, her boss told her secretly that if not careful he could turn her negative energy into positive which scared her so that is why she stood close to hunter cause his powers could over come the boy's.

"Ok, Ambrimon, shadow ball!" Hunter ordered as a dark ball came from the dog-kind Pokemon all black and yellow circles on the tale and sides.

"Alright, Pikachu, electro ball then Volt Tackle" Ash said using his past skills to save them when did work destroying the dark ball then knocking Hunters Pokemon hard that it hit the tree. But still got up frowning as did Pikachu while Ash stood tall in a stand that matched every time he battled with a smirk on his face which gave some powerful waves of energy that everyone felt more then anyone was Dawn still fighting his powerful Aura.

What she could not figure out was why one of his memories was so blacked out that she could only find; a Island, two rare cat-like Pokemon, trainers and their Pokemon, a big fight then their was a very sad part that blocked what happened, tears of healing then it ended like something or someone didn't want him to remember or those who where on the Island.

Suddenly dust covered the area; it was not the fight because both Pokemon who was battling almost unable to fight were now standing by their owners. No suddenly the area was in the place she could see in one of his memories with that cat-like creature was hovering not far from the boy.

"What happened?" Aaron and Lucario asked in panic while Hunter glared at the creature that did this which Ash did not notice while looked around him "a stadium?" he said which Aaron soon remembered in his memories of similar things that was when both Pikachu and Lucario pointed to Mewtwo who stood in mid-air

"What did you do creature!" shouted hunter at Mewtwo and if things didn't go from bad it went to worse as two others stood but they where disguised as humans one a girl in pink from hair to the cloths, the other a boy with blue hair and cloths they kind of dressed like May in her dress at the ball with a head band of white, the boy kinda looked like Gary but in blue, just the thought of Gary made Ash mad.

"We have come to take the boy and in Pokemon back home" the look-a-like Gary said in a dead like tone

"You can not interfere in this battle or the boy will lose and come with us" Hunter declared

"Plus who do you think you are bringing us all here?" Dawn asked anger but mostly fear which was the first time Ash could sense it well so did Sir Aaron and Lucario but Hunter was to busy trying to find a quick escape with the boy and his pet. Which Mewtwo caught on reading his mind and finding the reason why he pulled Ash and Pikachu inside the staff, to use his aura to destroy Aaron before he can stop the war to come, this could no should not happen.

"We are the Guardians of Time and Space, you silly child, we know you fear the boy's power" the girl said this time strongly that it put fear in all but the three rare Pokemon and for some unknown reason Hunter who stood his ground. "Wait, back that up there, Time and Space? Powers?" Ash asked holding Pikachu now who stood in a state of shock

"It is your positive energy that is too them powers and your Aura is why they brought you here" Mewtwo said this time looking directly at Hunter and Dawn with his eyes glowing bright blue. Hunter now understood how the creature know, it checked his mind and saw their plans 'damn creature, I will tell master of him'

"Why…why are you here again and where are we?" Aaron asked walking next to Ash with Lucario "he was not to be here in the first place and you will see how he got here if you hand him the flower" the girl said gently to Sir Aaron who noticed Ash look at him so did Pikachu…

**I know this is like the answering time, but I'm late with this update and another one so keep me posted on what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**When the past and the future meet!**_

_**Chapter 6: the shadow is coming!**_

Ash looked around the stadium confused as if something between rare Pokemon and the two hunters were about to have a war over him and Pikachu not to mention Mewtwo said something about a time flower Sir Aaron held was it true? Pikachu could feel his masters confusion not that he was too, cause truth be told both were confused.

"Hey, Pikachu, I think I've been here before. Like a dream" Ash said to his partner as he held him in his arms a bit scared "Pika Pika" to where Lucario and Sir Aaron stood near to Ash watching worried; Aaron had no problems before with young kids around the village but Ash, Ash was special and the problem was he could not figure out why he was so worried over him like a father to a son, or why Ash kept pushing both Sir Aaron and Lucario aside so he could take the hits.

"This boy is not going to fight you in the battle anymore, because he is returning with us" Said the boy that looked like Gary with anger in his voice that made Aaron look at Ash and his partner scared so he stood next to him. Ash did not notice this but what he did notice was the lights where flickering like something was wrong with it but then the place in the middle of the stadium formed a large black shadow like someone was in it.

"he is here, our master" Dawn said as her and the Hunter slowly back away, Ash was being pulled back by Lucario and Sir Aaron forming a barrier in front of the trainer and his Pokemon while on the other side of the stadium the three rare Pokemon stood their ground not one bit afraid as each had a taste of hurt in them so they were not frighten by this one. Suddenly a large man walked out the cloud in a clocked old fashioned kings cloths but all dark purple and black coat of sorts.

"so I finally meet the great Sir Aaron and his servant Lucario" the man said he gave way more bad vibes then Dawn and it was hard to focus for both trainer and Pokemon, it was like they were drowning in ice cold water. _**"IT IS PARTNER NOT SERVENT!" **_Lucario shouted back in anger if not for Sir Aaron to tell help to not let the Shadow Nico get to him.

"master sorry we did not deliver the child and his Pokemon as we intended too, but the boy challenged me to a match and then these would not believe it but rare Pokemon intervened" Hunter said bowing like Dawn "no worries my servants, I knew he would pull a stunt like that in order to save the village and Sir Aaron" the Shadow Master Nico said making the last part sound important for Sir Aaron and Lucario making them judge what Ash was hiding.

"What are you implying Nico!" Sir Aaron demanded

"Have you ever wondered why the boy looks so much like you, or why he is always making sure you are not hurt, or why his Aura is the same as yours?" Shadow asked with a smirk of knowingly what they did not "or why these Pokemon want to take him back or why the time flower won't open to anyone but him yet?" he finished

Sir Aaron did not want to admit it but he did want to know; it was in all the people's minds in the place mostly Sir Aaron, Mew did not help with his advise that Ash had to be ready to open the flower and how was it the Shadow knew all this?...unless he was spying on them. "Shut Up! With your lies and spying on us, you are even worse than most of the people who care to hurt Pokemon. What in the hell do you want here!" Ash shouted putting Pikachu down and pushing Sir Aaron and Lucario aside to a fighting stand, Pikachu did the same as sparks were forming from his red round cheeks and growling at him.

"so it is true you fight until too cannot stand" Shadow s taking a step forward then turned to Mewtwo and Smirked "you want to know why this place is so familiar cause it was where you died stopping Mewtwo and Mew before they would destroy everyone and everything" after he said that Mewtwo cursed at the man for making sure what should be best forgotten now Ash was on his knees holding his head crying out loud as memories came flowing back all at once the same as Pikachu.

"W…what do you mean by him dying?" Sir Aaron asked kneeling down beside him holding Ash as did Lucario with Pikachu trying everything to ease the pain "he jumped between a strong force that could destroy his body but it did not due to his Aura and thus turned him into stone but what I still do not understand is how all Pokemon tears from normal and clone alike could bring him back to like as in the last of tears it was his own friend there who broke the spell and from his actions did Mewtwo learn the meaning of love and more is that right Mewtwo." Shadow said letting a laugh not noticing Ash getting up and his Aura gave Pikachu enough strength to stand up.

"um…sir" Dawn said noticing this began to panic, Hunter saw what she was looking at and to his fear the boy was glowing with strong Aura waves around him that it lit the stadium like it did when Ash woke from the Tears of Healing which gave smiles on the three Pokemon and strange looks from Sir Aaron and Lucario that they took a step back never seeing such power in a person let alone a boy. The laughter was short lived as Shadow Nico stood frozen as Ash took a few steps forwards.

"you want to know the reason I jumped in the last power attack from Mew and Mewtwo, cause my mother told me when I was small even the smallest light can shine in the darkness and when Pikachu refuse to fight back that was the light, yes he is a electric Pokemon but he is my friend and I saw that all the Pokemon were hurt and so I did what no one dared to do I died to save what was left of the stupid war and truth be told Mewtwo saw that not all humans are the same" Ash spoke like someone was in him a much wiser person like Sir Aaron.

That was when it hit Sir Aaron that Ash was someone from the part in his line of the Guardian Aura family that is why he felt so protective of Ash as if he was his son. Now it made since and Lucario understood too just as the words made things so much clearer but Ash was not finished not by far. "before my friends went to his Island the lady said in old times when a human was hurt or near death did the Pokemon shed tears they are called 'Tears of Healing' it was not used again over the years until I turned to stone, the last thing a saw before I died was Pikachu calling me." A small tear fell from his face remembering everything then turn to Mewtwo saying "I understood now why you did what you did and I am grateful"

But just after that moment Ash fell to the ground after all the Aura was used like in training but this time he had no one to stop him; it was in that moment did not just Sir Aaron who tried to grab him but the two Pokemon of Time and Space, Hunter and Shadow. But they were all being pushed away by Pikachu sending shock ways everywhere to keep his master safe.

But as much as he tried Shadow grabbed Ash and disappeared Hunter made a energy field around Pikachu and disappeared but before Dawn could do the same she was trapped in one of Mew two's bubbles and sent her to Sir Aaron and Lucario to make sure he does not escape and use her as bait so Dialga sent them back home in the Tree of Begging while the Pokemon tried to find Ash and Pikachu.

**Sorry I was taking so long and this chapter is short but I have to complete another story that is due over date; plus have exams coming on. So sorry again and I hope you like it [Nico came from Percy Jackson and so things I just had on my mind to add to Ash's speech] bye write soon again.**


End file.
